The Old Apprentice
by YodaSoda
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan return for their mission on Mandalore. Surprisingly, the young Obi-Wan resigns from the Jedi Order, reasons unclear to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon continues his life as a Jedi by training the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Later, Anakin becomes Darth Vader and Qui-Gon fights him on the volcanic planet.**Full Summary Inside**
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**After Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, go back to Coursant to report on their latest mission on Mandalore. Kenobi resigned from the Order just when they got back and Qui-Gon never saw him again. Qui-Gon Jinn continues his life as a Jedi. He protects Naboo's Queen, discovers Anakin Skywalker, kills Darth Maul, trains Anakin, discovers the making of clones on the planet Kamino, becomes a Jedi General during the Clone Wars, and later fights his apprentice on the volcanic planet, Mustafar, after Order 66. Now Yoda and him are the only surviving Jedi they know of, except of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon must recruit Obi-Wan to find other Jedi survivors and put together a strike team to take down Darth Vader and Darth Sidious.**

Chapter 1

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked in circles in a room on Polis Massa, thinking of all the recent events that took place. Sweat started to drip down his face from all the nerves. He used the sleeve of his Jedi robes to wipe his forehead. All he did was smear the ash on his face, making his face look even blotchier. Qui-Gon will never forget this day where he left the Chosen One to burn on Mustafar. The man sighed deeply as he recalled the day where he first met Anakin Skywalker all those years ago on Tatooine.

Qui-Gon Jinn was visited by a good friend who stood only three feet off the floor. "Master Yoda! Your back. Did you defeat Palpatine?"

The green alien shook his head, "Failed I did. Into exile I must go."

"Master Yoda, you can't leave now! We need end Palpatine's revolution and let diplomacy resume!" Qui-Gon started to raise his voice in anger. He was going to continue to shout more but Yoda stopped him.

"Take a sit, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda motioned to a nearby table with chairs around it. Qui-Gon reluctantly took the seat. A silver Protocol Droid walked in with a tray of drinks, one for each Jedi Master. Qui-Gon felt relieved to finally have something to go down his throat; Jawa Juice never tasted that good to him. He wanted to say more and make a clear statement on his position, but decided it was best to listen to the Grand Master. "In order to defeat Sidious and Darth Vader, we must be patient."

"I killed Vader, though Master Yoda." Yoda shock his head. "I cut off his limbs and left him to burn! There is no way Anakin could have survived."

"Survived, he did. You didn't kill your old apprentice. Let your emotions get in the way you did." Qui-Gon hung his head in shame. He couldn't kill Anakin. He was the chosen one. Qui-Gon always believed it and always will; even if everyone doubted him. "If you are to stop Palpatine, help you must find."

Qui-Gon lifted his head wanting to know what Master Yoda was going to say. "Find surviving Jedi and Force sensitives you must in order for the Jedi's survival." Qui-Gon stared at the green man blankly. He had no idea where to look for Jedi or Force users. The only ones he knew off the top of his head were the Skywalker twins, but they were just infants.

"What about Anakin's children?" Qui-Gon asked the tiny Jedi Master.

"Hidden from their father they will go. The boy to Tatooine and the girl to Alderaan. To Mandalore you will go."

"Mandalore?" Qui-Gon was confused to why Yoda was sending him there. Mandalore was a neutral system. The last time he was there, he and one of his apprentices were protecting the duchess and just after, his apprentice resigned.

"Recruit Obi-Wan Kenobi, a great asset he will he."

Qui-Gon shot back in surprise and nearly spat his Jawa Juice out of his mouth. "Kenobi," he whispered, remembering his face and all the other moments they shared. Obi-Wan was by far his favorite padawan. The others fell to the Dark Side; Qui-Gon hates thinking about them. They only remind him unpleasant memories. "What he refuses to come along?"

Yoda sighed heavily, not answering Qui-Gon's question. "Join you, he will. After, other Jedi you must find." Yoda reached for his cane and jumped down from the chair. "A ship I have for you, waiting for you in the hanger." The green alien turned to face his fellow Jedi, "Goodbye Master Qui-Gon, miss you I will." The Grand Master bowed to him and walked out the door leaving only Qui-Gon and his thoughts.

Qui-Gon never fully understood why Obi-Wan resigned. He had a bright future ahead of him and a very successful career as a Jedi. Qui-Gon remembered that he never wanted to take another apprentice after he had failed Xanatos, but Obi-Wan plead for him to be his master. In the end, Qui-Gon agreed and they went on many missions together. Qui-Gon never thought that Mandalore would be their last mission, but it was.

The Jedi Master got up from his chair and decided to look for this ship of his that Yoda had mentioned. Right when he walked out the door he heard the voice of a senator calling his name. "Master Qui-Gon!" Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan came running up to him. "I want you to take some of my men with you to Mandalore."

"I appreciate the thought Senator, but that won't be necessary." Qui-Gon didn't need protection, even if everyone in the galaxy hated Jedi and were hunting them. He was perfectly capable on his own.

"But, Sir, I insist! Mandalore may be siding with the Emperor now, you don't know who is still loyal to the Republic." Bail Organa was a great politician, he was always very persuasive. However, Qui-Gon can be stubborn. He was considering using an old Jedi mind trick on him, but probably wouldn't work on the senator.

"I really don't need protection."

Bail Organa sighed, "Fine. You are the Jedi." There was a pause. "I want you to at least take these droids." The Senator motioned towards the droids that stood behind him that Qui-Gon just noticed. It was Anakin's astromech droid, R2-D2, and Senator Amidala's protocol droid, C-3PO. "I had the protocol droid's memory wiped."

"Oh my! Memory wipe! That can't be right, I would remember," exclaimed C-3PO. R2 beeped a couple times, talking to 3PO. "You're right, R2! If I did have a memory wipe, I wouldn't remember!"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment about Bail's offer. Droids did come in handy a lot, plus he wasn't too knowledgeable about ships. "Fine. I'll take them Bail."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon. I'll feel much better now. Those droids never disappoint. If you excuse me, Captain Antilles needs me up front." Bail bowed to Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon returned a bow.

The Jedi walked along the halls until he reached the hanger, with his new droids behind him. Once he found the ship, he realized it was Padmé Amidala's. The same one he hid on so he could find Anakin, the same one he piloted here to get Naboo's senator medical attention.

Qui-Gon pulled the ship out into the deep darkness of space. "R2, put in to coordinates for Mandalore." The astromech beeped in response and off they went into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the doors of the royal palace and his home where his loving wife awaited for him. Obi-Wan was proud as ever; he had just been promoted to chief at his work at the police station. Being Force sensitive really helped his career. He was able to run fast and jump from building to building to stop a criminal. Obi-Wan stopped Death Watch agents nearly every week and caused their organization to crumble.

He wanted to tell his wife about his promotion and wanted to bring up the idea of a nice family vacation. Satine needed a break with the war going on and being the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems. Obi-Wan walked down into the throne room to find no one. His next instant was to check the living room.

He arrived in the living room and found Satine watching the news. "I'm home, sweetie! You'll never guess what happened to-. Satine are you okay?" He walked around the couch to see a tear fall down her elegant face. She turned around quickly looked the other way. Satine didn't like Obi-Wan to see her cry; she was a strong women. The Duchess reached out her arm to grab the remote and turned the volume up. Obi-Wan noticed it was Mandalore's news.

"In the end, the Separatist have won the war with their new leader, Chancellor-excuse me- Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor ordered all the clones, which were in his command all along, to kill the Jedi. Palpatine's apprentice attacked the Jedi Temple, killing all the Jedi there who weren't fighting in the war. No Jedi has survived that anyone knows. Emperor Palpatine warn that any Jedi alive will be hunted down and killed and anyone helping or protecting the Jedi. Force Sensitives will also be taken into Palpatine and Darth Vader's custody. The Republic is no more. Now let's turn it over to-," Obi-Wan turned off the television, it was too painful to hear.

"Satine, I assure you everything will be alright." Obi-Wan sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Satine shot up right when her husband sat down. "No, it won't. People know you can use the Force. And the children! What if people turn you in? I knew I should have joined the Republic, we could have helped. I was seriously considering it a couple weeks ago. Maybe we could have prevented this!"

Obi-Wan stood up and hugged her. "Honey, we'll be fine. Plus, you don't know if this could have been prevented." He wiped a tear from her face. Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

"Mommy, Mommy! Dally pushed me off the swing and now my arm hurts!" Obi-Wan jumped when he heard the voice of his youngest child, Nya. Satine when straight to her care, carefully examining her arm which looked bruised, but not broken.

Satine called out the window, "Come in here this instant, Dallas Kenobi!" She then turned to her husband, "Dear, can you go get some ice for Nya?" Obi-Wan nodded and headed for the kitchen, thinking about how their family could possibly be in danger.

****HYPERSPACE****

"R2, prepare to exit hyperspace." Qui-Gon Jinn sat back in the captain's chair, biting this thumb. How was he supposed to find Obi-Wan Kenobi? He never knew what happened to him. They came out of hyperspace and luckily no Imperial Fleets were around. Qui-Gon took the wheel and drove them into Mandalore's atmosphere. The Jedi took the ship into the main city on Mandalore. Once they were on the ground, Qui-Gon took another deep breathe. He didn't know why he was so nervous though. "Droids, stay with the ship."

"Yes, of course sir," C-3PO told his master and his companion, R2, beeped in agreement. Qui-Gon went into the back of the ship and found new clothes that didn't give away his Jedi identity. He hid his lightsaber inside his coat pocket. Then he exited the ship causally, trying not to give anyone suspicious reasons to question him.

"Hey, you! It cost one hundred credits to park your ship there." A dock officer told Qui-Gon with his hand out greedily. Qui-Gon thought of using a mind trick, but thought it was safer not to. Reluctantly, he pulled the money out and put it in the officer's hand. The officer started to walk away, but Qui-Gon had to start somewhere.

"Officer. Officer!" The man turned around and looked at Qui-Gon. "Do you know a man by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Hmm. Yeah, he is a policeman and is married to the duchess." Qui-Gon didn't respond. Married? The duchess? Qui-Gon felt stupid, he should have known that was the reason why he left. Qui-Gon wanted to jump off the tallest mountain on Alderaan. He couldn't believe that he threw away his entire career for marriage. Outraged, Qui-Gon was going to ask the officer more, but when he was deep in thought, he left and was nowhere in sight.

Qui-Gon Jinn found his way onto the busy streets of Mandalore. He looked up in circles searching for any signs of the Duchess's palace. "Excuse me, but where is the Duchess Satine's palace?" He asked pedestrians as they walked by. Most of them ignored him.

"Oh the palace! That's where I live!" Qui-Gon turned around to see a little girl in a school uniform. She had golden hair and gentle blue eyes. The girl looked no more than eight years old. The Jedi said nothing in response. "Come on, I'll show you."

Qui-Gon was still shocked that a little girl answered his question. "What's your name? My name is Nya."

The old Jedi smiled down at her, "Uh, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"General Jinn? The Jedi?" Nya squeaked in excitement. People around them started to stare at them.

"No, no. That was… my brother! Yes. He sadly died," Qui-Gon lied, hoping people weren't suspicious about him, since he kept getting weird looks from people

"That's too bad," Nya said gloomily, but became happy again, "Qui-Gon, sir, why do you want to go to the palace?"

"I need to talk to someone; I need to talk to Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon was starting to become anxious. He felt his time ticking away, very fast. He had little time to defeat the Sith and free the galaxy.

"That's my daddy!" Qui-Gon stared blankly at her. She did hold some of Obi-Wan's features; like his eyes and his hair color.

"I should've known, you look a lot like him."

"You know my dad?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "A long time ago," he paused for a minute, "Are we getting close?"

Nya pointed down a different street, "Just up this road." The two of them began to walk faster and faster. As they approached the incredible palace, Qui-Gon quickly thought of what to say to Obi-Wan without it being awkward. Barging into the palace wasn't what he had in mind, but that's what Nya did.

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the grand doors. Nya pulled them open and quickly shut it. Qui-Gon was astonished of how beautiful the palace was; it reminded him of Senator Amidala's palace when she was Queen of Naboo. "Dad. Dad! I'm home and I brought someone with me." The Jedi looked around the Grand Foyer but no one was there, but then heard a voice coming through a different room getting closer to them.

"Nya, I thought I told you before you left for school to not bring any friends home today. Your mother is under a lot of stress right now and needs-," Obi-Wan Kenobi came into the room carrying a platter with snacks and drinks on it. He stopped abruptly as he saw the man who was with his daughter. Obi-Wan let go of the platter and it was heading straight for the ground. Luckily, Qui-Gon stuck his hand out and lifted the platter up back into his old Padawan's hands. Obi-Wan still stared at Qui-Gon, "Master Qui-Gon?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded at him and smiled. Obi-Wan sat the tray down on a nearby table and ran up to his hold master and hugged him like a father. "What are you doing here? I thought all the Jedi were killed!"

"Not all of them," Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan.

Nya spoke up again, not surprising Qui-Gon since she had not stopped talking their walk to the palace, "Mr. Qui-Gon, sir, you said you weren't a Jedi!"

"I'm sorry for my deception little one, but it was necessary. I don't want to bring your family harm."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the word 'harm'. "You have to leave now, Qui-Gon. I can't have you endanger my family."

Qui-Gon stood back, shocked. For some reason though, he thought something like this might happen. "Obi-Wan, I promise, I mean no harm for your family. I'm trying to stop this new empire." There was a pause and Qui-Gon gave a sigh, "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow, it has been so long since I wrote anything! Sorry everyone! I have been very busy, but did manage to find some time to write another chapter. I'm pretty happy the way this chapter turned out since I spent such little time writing it. So, enjoy!**

**3 YodaSoda**

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan stared into the old Jedi's eyes. "Why do you need my help? I never finished my training or anything!" Obi-Wan kept ranting on how he didn't think he could help.

Qui-Gon listened to him politely, rubbing his chin. "Obi-Wan, I'm not sure if you fully understand. I've heard nothing, nothing from any other Jedi. There are maybe a few left spread across the Galaxy. I can't check every system to see if there is someone there. I actually had no idea where you were; Master Yoda told me you were here. He tasked me to find any other Jedi and Force Sensitives. Yoda and I both need your help to take down the empire," Qui-Gon was now pleading to his old padawan.

Obi-Wan started for the living room and Qui-Gon followed. Obi-Wan motioned towards the couches and his old master took a seat and so did Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but I chose to leave the Jedi and I still don't want to deal with any Jedi or Jedi affairs. And I just can't leave my family. Satine needs me-and my children- I just can't leave them."

Qui-Gon started to speak again, "Obi-Wan think about the whole entire galaxy! We need to-,"

"Why, is that you, Master Qui-Gon?" Qui-Gon turned around to see Duchess Satine stand in the door way in living room. Her blonde hair was tied back and her traditional blue moon earrings hung from her ears.

Qui-Gon stood up, "It's good to see you again, Duchess," the Jedi bowed to Satine.

"I thought you- well you know- died like the other Jedi," Satine said gloomily.

Qui-Gon shock his head, "Nope, I'm still here," he gave her a grin.

Obi-Wan was getting annoyed, "Sorry Satine, but Master Qui-Gon was just leaving." Obi-Wan headed for the door. Qui-Gon followed him, not wanting to cause trouble. The old padawan swung the door open for the Jedi Master.

"Please, think about my offer." Qui-Gon bowed and walked down their porch. Obi-Wan watched his old master leave. He was starting to have mixed feelings.

"What was that all about, honey?" Satine smiled at her husband, wanting to help him in any way she could. Obi-Wan sat down with his wife and explained everything.

Qui-Gon had no idea what he was going to do now. How was he going to explain to Yoda that he wouldn't come? Qui-Gon continued down the road where he and Obi-Wan's daughter walked an hour ago. He quickly walked past the same buildings and houses all the way back to the hanger where his ship was.

He walked through the little arch way to the big port where at least a hundred ships where parked. Then something caught his eye, white troopers where everywhere; especially around his ship. They were checking everything out, examining every inch of his ship. Then a ship Qui-Gon never saw landed on the dock. It had to be an imperial ship; it had a big imperial insignia on the side of it. Three men came off the dock. Two white troopers and a man in a black suite. He looked more like a droid than a human and his breathing was mechanic. Quickly, Qui-Gon crouched down into a dark corner; he was able to see everything that was happening threw a small opening between crates.

Qui-Gon felt a familiar presence in the Force, like he knew this person. He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on this machine man. He heard Yoda's words in his head, "Survive he did." Qui-Gon knew exactly who he was.

Qui-Gon crept out of the shadows and continued to his ship. He stuck his chest out and walked casually, as if nothing was unusual. All the troopers turned to him, loading their weapons. The mechanic man came up to Qui-Gon, slowly. "Hello, Anakin."

"That name has no meaning to me," warned the deep voice. The black gloves traced over the lightsaber that hung lazily from the mechanic man's belt.

"You'll always be Anakin to me. Now I'll just leave peacefully." Qui-Gon started to head to his left, to get to his own ship.

"Lord Vader, orders?" A trooper asked him with his blaster ready to shoot him right in the back.

The Sith Lord held up his hand, "No corporal." He turned to Qui-Gon and grabbed his lightsaber tightly in his fist and swiftly activated the red blade.

As soon as Qui-Gon heard the humming of a lightsaber, he shot around. "So you constructed a new one?" He asked his old padawan as he noticed the red blade and the new hilt, remembering taking his blue one. Darth Vader didn't say anything. Qui-Gon grabbed his own lightsaber. Angrily, Vader swung at Qui-Gon furiously and Qui-Gon blocked each one easily.

"You won't be able to escape my old master. You will pay for what you did to me!"

****MEANWHILE****

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the end of his bed, looking at himself in the mirror. The resigned Jedi didn't know what to do. His heart told him to help his old friend and the Jedi but, his head told him to stay with his family. Sighing, he stood up and paced back and forth, rubbing his chin.

Was the galaxy seriously in big trouble? Will it have a big impact on Mandalore? He didn't know. If it was, and he did leave Mandalore, he certainly wouldn't leave his family on the planet while he was gone. Obi-Wan looked into the mirror again and studied his face. He bit his tongue. What was his destiny?

Hearing a beep from his com link, he instantly grabbed it, accepting the call. "Chief Kenobi! There is chaos in the main port docks. The empire is here!" He nearly dropped the com in disbelief.

"I'll be right there," he replied, still in shock. He went over to his dresser and opened a small box that sat on top. There it was, the weapon of a Jedi. Obi-Wan reluctantly picked up his own lightsaber that he hadn't touched in years. He activated it, making sure it still worked properly. Kenobi attached the weapon to his police belt where he kept his blaster and other gadgets. Without wasting another moment, he raced down the stairs to find Satine and the children in the kitchen. He cleared his throat and spoke to Satine, "Honey, I've got to go."

Her deep blue eyes looked back into his, "I understand." She put down the wooden spoon she was holding and kissed her husband. All of sudden, there was a loud knock coming from the front door. "Open up! Open up!"

Dally, the eldest child of the Kenobi's, peered around the corner window, trying to make out who this mad person was. "It's some guy dressed in white armor." He turned to his parents to see what they were going to say.

"Oh no. We've got to go, now! Satine, Dallas, Nya, come on!" Obi-Wan was now panicked. Satine threw down her cooking supplies and Nya put down her crayons. Her dad swept her up and carried her to their speeder.

The whole Kenobi family got into the speeder and shot out of the garage. One of the troopers shouted, "Blast them!" Obi-Wan stepped on the gas and sped around traffic.

"Obi! Where are we going?" Satine looked as if she just had a heart attack. She clutched her chest and was breathing rapidly.

"To the ports," he didn't say anything else. He continued on until he got to the main gates of the porch. He saw that a couple of his officers had surrendered and were kept under super vision by a couple troopers.

Without thinking twice, Obi-Wan jumped out of the vehicle and approached them. "I would deeply appreciate it if you released my officers," Obi-Wan told the imperial troopers as he made sure his cloak covered his lightsaber.

One trooper replied to Obi-Wan as the other two pointed their blasters at him, "We are under the order of Lord Vader to take any Mandalore officers."

Obi-Wan smirked, "Lord Vader wants you to release these officers," he waved his hand in a circular motion.

The imperial replied, "Lord Vader wants us to release these officers." The trooper unlocked their hand cuffs on all five of the men. As soon as the Mandalore's were released, they took their blasters and blasted the three troopers.

"Thank you, Kenobi." One said, in great appreciation.

"Where are the others?" Demanded Obi-Wan. All the officers shrugged. At the same time, he got another call on his com link.

"Kenobi, we're planning to get rid of these white men, we are meeting up on the east tower to attack."

"We'll be right there," Obi-Wan ran towards the east with his men right behind him. He shouted over to his family, "Stay there!" He didn't want Satine to argue with him about how she could help, so he kept going.

So the six men joined another forty something on top of the east tower. "Do you have this all planned out, Officer Jarkin?"

The officer nodded, "We are going to use these cable guns to swoop down and attack as much as the white men as we can. Ten of the-," he paused for a second, looking down at the port below. Obi-Wan starred at him, waiting for him to continue. Kenobi turned his head to see what he was looking at. "A Jedi," whispered the officer, the others started to mumble.

"Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan to himself. He saw the mysterious black mechanic man duel his former master. The black man must be Lord Vader, he thought to himself; he remembered seeing him on the news. He was a very power sith. "We got to attack. Now!" All the officers took their cable guns and attached them to another building, and left, sweeping down all the storm troopers as they could. Obi-Wan followed, except he used a Jedi's greatest ally to carry him down, the Force.

Obi-Wan landed in front of a group of storm troopers. Instead of pulling out his blaster, he took out his lightsabers. He sort of remembered moves that he learned, but wasn't too sure. He started to swing randomly, taking down as many as he could.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled as he was still facing Vader. They continued to slash back and forth, grinding their green and red blades together. Obi-Wan rushed to his aid, charging at Vader when he had his back turned. Darth Vader quickly turned before Kenobi could swing at him. Obi-Wan really had no idea what he was doing; he was trying to distract Vader for Qui-Gon.

The sith used his hand and pushed it at Obi-Wan, he flew back several yards. Obi-Wan looked around for a quick second. His men, were dropping like dead flies. Officer Jarkin was dead and some more of his best officers. Even more white men were coming. Qui-Gon looked ten years older fighting, he looked exhausted.

Three people emerged from the arch way that leads to the port and the city. It was Satine, Nya, and Dallas. "I told you to stay in the speeder!"

"I was worried, I had to help!" Satine yelled, using her blaster and blocking her kids with herself. Obi-Wan struggled using his lightsaber to block blasts going towards his family.

"We are losing, we got to go! Follow me!" Obi-Wan ran past troopers towards Qui-Gon's ship.

Qui-Gon noticed them going towards his ship, he had to go too, but Vader wouldn't give up. He kept blocking all of Vader's slashes and slices. The old Jedi started to become tired, he started to breathe heavier. Qui-Gon noticed Anakin, or Vader, was a lot stronger; he wasn't going to give up easy. Noticing more imperial troops as well, he deiced it was time to leave. Qui-Gon did a flip backwards, putting some distance between himself and Vader. He stuck out his hands, and pushed him back a few yards back and started to run towards his ship.

Obi-Wan was ahead of him. "Hurry! Start the ship!" He kept running, blocking any blasts coming towards him or Obi-Wan.

Abruptly, Obi-Wan stopped, "Wait-!"

"There is no time for waiting!" Yelled Qui-Gon as he caught up to him.

"My men! My officers! We just can't leave them!" Obi-Wan argued back.

"We need to survive this battle to warn other planets of the empire's strength! We need to try to keep this republic in tack! We have to leave!" The Kenobi ran up the ramp leading into the ship and Qui-Gon quickly followed. Obi-Wan stood for a quick second, realizing reality. He followed Qui-Gon into the ship.

"R2, start the ship!" Qui-Gon ran to the front as the engines started. "Get us out of her!" as he finally saw Vader just get up from his force blast. The Jedi sat immediately into the captain's seat and directed the ship straight into the sky, leaving the atmosphere. Obi-Wan came to the front and sat in the chair next to the captain's, watching what his old master was doing. Obi-Wan did have some knowledge about starships, but not much. "Obi-Wan, prepare us for hyperspace."

"Sir, there are two imperial cruisers coming out of hyperspace." Sounded the golden protocol droid, C-3PO. Qui-Gon bit his tongue to keep from cussing.

"Coordinates?" Obi-Wan asked as he was preparing.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, but something on the dash board was blinking. 3PO spoke again, "Sure, we are nearly out of fuel."

"Just get us into deep space, Obi-Wan! No planets, no space stations, nothing!" As he said that, Obi-Wan pulled the lever, and they took off into space.


End file.
